Hidden Memories
by Ice Cold Water
Summary: Mitsuhiko, Ayumi and Genta finds their thoughts perplexing when a transfer student reminiscent someone that was very dear to them but doesn't seems to remember who and then started remembering things they don't know that will lead them to a dark truth.
1. Chapter 1

Time froze like a concrete ice block when they were held captive by her warm and amusing eyes. Corrupted visions and blurry memories were triggered in their heads. An image of a strawberry blonde girl whose face was blurred appeared on a small screen laughing with them along with a raven haired boy whose face was also somewhat erase.

After that there was another memory flashed on the small screen. There were blood, bullets and shattered glass fragments on the ground and again they saw the girl holding a gun and pointed it at her head. Then she spoke but there were no sound heard and slowly pressed the trigger.

_BANG!_

Things they were able to vision back there brought them confusion and doubt among themselves. They knew nothing about that memory nor the two children laughing with them. They just knew they were just three in the Detective Boys and there were no one else.

Then a spark of realization was send down to their spine and snapped their brain cells to work. Ayumi rubbed her temple while Genta furiously scratched his head for they couldn't accept the truth that something from the beginning was wrong.

_They couldn't remember the Detective Boys origin._

Mitsuhiko thought about it thoroughly and glanced at his two friends who were also confused. There was a possibility that they met the girl back ten years ago and formed the group with them, but why couldn't they remember that day. He silently sighed as he rolled back his eyes off the girl to their teacher.

"Everybody I would like you to meet Haibara Sherry, she came from a prestigious school from America and today she's going to be under our care" their teacher said. "So I would like you to be friends with her, okay?"

"Yes"

"Okay then" their teacher said and looked at Haibara. "Is it okay to you to be seated next to Yoshida-san over that corner?"

The girl silently nodded and walked towards her seat. Ayumi who just went out from her dazed, flinched when the strawberry blonde sat beside her. She couldn't ignore staring at the girl for she was too eerie until lunch.

**AYUMI POV**

During our lunch, Genta and Mitsuhiko pleaded for me to share my homemade lunch with them.

"Please Ayumi-chan, your sushi is the best one I've ever tasted in my whole life" Mitsuhiko pleaded

"It is not just the best, it's the best of the best." Genta added

"Stop it! I won't give you even a single one of my sushi" I shouted as I run to the rooftop

They are following me until I reached the knob and opened it. There we found the transfer student staring sternly at the sky. It turned around and looked at us like she wanted to tell us something that she couldn't say with words.

Then I ask her "Do you mind if we join you? Don't worry we won't bother."

There was a moment of silence, then she finally nodded. We sat beside her and I offer her a sushi as I give Mitsuhiko and Genta one.

As Mitsuhiko and Genta swallowed my sushi they shouted "This sushi is the best among the best!"

She took one of my sushi and offered her packed sweet with us. As we gladly accepted it she took a bite on the sushi and opened her mouth hoping to say a word about it.

"Do you like it, I made it. . . . . . . . By the way, do you want to be friends with us? We think we need you and we also think that you need us" I said trying to be friends with her

She smiled and finally whispered "If you can keep being yourself I have no doubt that we could be friends 'again'. And if you guys can be this intelligent enough there is no doubt you will be knowing the secrets I knew that you should know about by now."

**MITSUHIKO POV**

I know that I am not good with girls and the only girl I can tolerate is Ayumi-chan and looking at Haibara-san makes me think that I can be a close friend to her soon.

After having lunch, we went down and go directly to the washrooms and I saw Sherry-san went outside the restroom, took her phone out and started calling somebody but I couldn't hear her because of the distance. I waited for everybody to finish and finally come out of the restroom.

"Hey!" I finally cleared my throat and speak "Haibara-san, I was just wondering but who are you talking to at the phone earlier"

She smirked and said "It was just my cousin. He will be studying here starting next week. Right now he is just going to unpack his things and prepare his papers for the school as soon as possible. I hope you can be friends with him and please don't be so formal, you can call me Sherry or anything you are comfortable to call me."

As I heard her speak, I kinda felt that I not just met to her before but I felt that I have like her before but I don't know when. And all of the sudden, my heart begin to pound like I think I am liking her now. Without noticing Genta and Sherry went outside and wait for us there. Then Ayumi-chan just brought me back to the world.

"Mitsuhiko-kun. . . Mit-su-hi-ko-kun!" she shouted

"Ah" I was surprised "What it is Ayumi-chan"

"I was going to ask if you want to go walk home with us. And I think this can be an opportunity because we are going to escort Sherry-chan home."

"Wh-what? She allowed us to visit her?"

"Yes. Shall we go out now they might be waiting for us now?"

"Okay"

**GENTA POV**

While waiting for Ayumi and Mitsuko, I am outside buying cones of ice cream for me and Sherry-san. And looking at her makes me think that she only eats ice cream during occasions because she looks too cute to look at while she's licking the ice cream. It makes me think that she is the little girl in my memory but seeing her is like thinking that she is to calm to do such things. Oh my I think I am very confuse and makes me want . . .

"EEL RICE!" I shouted

"Kojima-kun, are you okay?" She gently asked.

"Ah, sorry I was just thinking so much that it makes me very hungry."

"Is that so? Why don't you come have dinner with me at my house? It is an invitation, don't worry and I am the one who will me cooking tonight."

"Are you serious? Well if you insist to."

"Thank you for not letting me down"

"Your we-"

"Hey! Sorry we made you guys waiting it's just I left my books inside the classroom." Ayumi interrupted "Oh sorry I think they are in a middle of a conversation, Mitsuhiko-kun"

"It's okay I am just going to ask you guys to eat dinner with me. There will be pudding, shrimp and-"Sherry said

"AND EEL RICE!" I interrupted "Oh sorry I am just so excited to eat your hand cooked eel rice"

We started walking before it gets darker. And the farther we walk are the more time we have to be closer to her. At first, she looks mysterious and every time we took a step forward towards her she takes a step away from us. When will she take the step towards us? So that someday we may know what secret lies at the tip of her tongue that we could not make her spit.

* * *

**(A/N: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME TO RELEASE A FANFICTION STORY SO SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND SPELLINGS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY! REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow" the trio said as they stood straight in front of a mansion, amazed and dazed with not just the architectural structure but also the size of the mansion which extends further the next block.

While having their amazement Haibara on the other hand, pressed the doorbell and entered her name on the screen as the tall black gates automatically opened itself for them to pass.

She then gestured them to come inside and she knew it was just their minimal reaction for the true stunning view is really the mansion itself; the mansion was build earlier during World War II and served as a hideout.

But not too long for it was renovated twenty years after the said war and now served as a house or particularly the reunion or celebration venue held by her family.

"So make sure not to touch anything unnecessary or the traps might be set on" Haibara reminded the trio. The trio immediately nodded and looked more on their surroundings as they gone further the garden.

And as they walk further, they can already see the fabulous garden and luxurious cars around them and it almost seem like paradise but it also looks like they are having an endless walk in the paradise of rich people.

'It must be nice to have a place like this' they thought.

Then suddenly something caught Mitsuhiko's eyes when he rolled it next to the gazebo (which is the parking lot). "Hey isn't that Porches?" He asked while pointing his finger.

"Ah yes, our family likes Porches so much" Haibara said nonchalantly. "In fact they bought every single model of them"

"Excepted from wealthy people" Genta muttered under his breath. "But if I'm them, I would just sell every each one of them and just buy an unlimited supply of eel rice for my satisfaction" With that said, everyone sweat dropped.

"Mou, Genta-kun is there anything else in your mind other than eel rice?" Ayumi asked still having sweat drops.

"Then I would use them to find a way to find more mystery cases for us to solve" Genta replied with his arms crossed.

"Why mystery cases?" Haibara asked still nonchalantly.

"About that" Ayumi said. "We forgot to tell you but we're actually detectives by the name "Detective Boys" and with that said..." She suddenly clasped her hands with Haibara's and have this sparkling puppy dog eyes over her. "Sherry-san I beg you, please join the Detective Boys"

"Eh!?" Haibara said as she was startled by the girl's sudden movement and proposal. But deep inside her mind she was somehow happy. Retaining the group even without them proved pretty well that their bonds are that deep. She feels really happy even though they...

Haibara lightly shook her head. The past is in the past and there's nothing you can do to change it. You have to move forward. She stared at the girl's sparkling eyes and formed a small smile.

"You know" Haibara started. "You three's enthusiasm over solving cases made me think of _that_ idiot who's always been a magnet on these kind of things"

"Eh?" Ayumi asked tilting her head a little. "Idiot? Magnet?"

"No...never mind" Haibara trailed off. She let go of the girl's clasping hands and turned around. She started walking again towards the entrance, never insisted herself to look behind to check if they're still following her.

But she bet they are for the garden was a labyrinth (built for security purposes such as keeping away unauthorized people out) and even herself took more than two years before memorizing the correct way. It was really that hard.

About a minute or two, the group managed get into the front door and Haibara took out her keys from her bag to unlock it. Much for her surprise, the door however was unlock or left unlock. She gestured the trio to be alarmed as she slowly crept inside.

There she saw a man who was in his mid-fifties rolling his eyes to her and puffed his cigarette. He was watching her closely when she stared at him for a minute and gestured outside and when he saw her guests, he slowly smiled.

"Oh Sherry-kun, welcome back" he said walking towards the brunette and opened his arms to hug her. But the brunette dodged the attempted hug and silently cough (to remind him about the visitors).

"Haibara-san, who is this man?" Genta asked pointing his finger at the man who was (then) sulking on the corner and having faded aura.

"That man is my father, Haibara Kyosuke" Haibara sighed and faced his father. "Father, how long are you going to embarrass yourself in front of the guests?"

"Well I'm sorry" the man said, standing up. "So already made friends in your first day, that's unusual"

"Ah yes unusual indeed" Haibara said nonchalantly. "I would like you to meet them. They're Yoshida Ayumi, Kojima Genta and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko"

"It's a pleasure meeting you" the trio said, bowing at the same time.

"One more thing, father" Haibara said. "What might be your business here knowing that you still have a tons job to do in America?"

"What, you say" Kyosuke replied. "To see if my daughter has a fun time in Japan, of course"

Haibara stared sternly at her father. "Other than that, what else? Whose porches are parked in the lot I saw earlier?"

"Well you see" Kyosuke looked at the floor, avoiding to make an eye contact to her daughter. "...I wanted to make up on you since I wasn't on your sixteenth birthday and their acknowledgement upon you"

"I see" Haibara said. She turned away from her father and proceeded going to the main hall. 'That old man...it's not even my birthday today and why does he need to bring up again that acknowledgement part?'

The detective trio watched her until she disappeared and looked at her father. He seems to be quite a gentleman and has a presentable look. His turning grey hair was neatly brushed and his necktie happily paired with the color of his suit.

"Now" the man said. He looked at them and gave them a warm smile and bowed politely. "Thank you very much for befriending and taking care my daughter"

"Y-you're welcome" the trio replied, stunned.

The man silently chuckled but kept his smile as he told them to follow. The trio quickly obeyed and went with him as they explore the mansion. After a few minutes of walking, they have their stop when Kyosuke opened the door of his office and went inside.

After closing the door, the man sat on the comfy chair of his and the trio on the sofa facing the man. Kyosuke then crossed his fingers and sighed.

"By the way, I heard that you three are the quite popular for solving cases revolving around robbery" Kyosuke said, enough for the trio to gain interest in the started topic. "Detective Boys, was it? You see the reason why I came here isn't because of Sherry or her birthday"

"!?"

"It's about the issue of her being the next heir to the company and regarding that there were several threat letters sent to us by an anonymous person for the last three months since grandfather announced his successor to the family"

Kyosuke paused for a while and from his desk he pulled out a violet envelope and gave it to them. The trio opened the envelope and took out the letter. It was simultaneously shocking and cold, when they started to read what's written on the letter.

* * *

_Kyosuke Haibara,_

_I had heard your plan about your daughter very well and thinking that maybe you can get her out safely out of this threat but, wrong. Even if she's already left America, my sources wouldn't give up in giving me sufficient information about her- on where she lives, studying and friends. _

_But lately I felt pretty bored just by sending threat letters about your daughter, so that is why I thought of something else. I thought that things would really get more interesting than ever if I told you who I might be and will you be able to find out my identity._

_And of course, you have to follow your time limit and the rules. Don't worry, my rules are just simple- #1, you cannot tell the police or anyone about this or your daughter shall be killed. #2, you can only tell them to a detective, __**that**__ clever one can do. _

_Lastly the most important rule, #3, observing time limit. Your time shall immediately start after you precious daughter left America and specifically have an entire week to find out who I might be until your daughter's first day in school...11:59 pm, how does that sound?_

_If you break any of the rules or wasn't able to figure out my identity on time, YOUR DAUGHTER SHALL MEET THE MOST BITTER CONSEQUENCE THAT I SHALL BESTOW UPON HER._

_In this case, you yourself will personally make your move in to finding my identity but will you be able to without any clues that lead to the answer. Genius, aren't I? Well then, I'll be expecting you to participate in this little game of mine. Good luck~_

* * *

"What on earth!?" Ayumi gasped. "They are planning to kill Haibara-san"

"And it's says here that Kyosuke-san's time is only until 11:59, which is 5 hours from now" Mitsuhiko said.

"In that case..." Genta said rising from his seat and gave the most determined face ever. He threw his fist on the air and announced "For the safety of Haibara-san, we, the Detective Boys are in!"

"Thank you very much" Kyosuke said gratefully.

"But why her?" Ayumi asked. "I mean the grandfather could just picked anyone beside her"

"Now that you mention it, it kind of make sense" Genta said. "Furthermore, it looked like the sender is against the decision of the grandfather on making Haibara-san the heir and I wonder why"

"Well it's because our family doesn't want strangers to run the family's company and it's kind of applied to Sherry-kun since she's only adopted but seemingly has a greater potential than any of his grandchild when it comes to skills and leadership" Kyosuke replied.

"Eh Haibara-san's adopted!?" the trio exclaimed as the room was filled with heavy and serious tension. It's going to be hard for them to digest or to absorb what the man just told them about Haibara and maybe medication pills, cannot help them to.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream brought down the tension as it echoed to their ears. The sound came from the kitchen and the owner's voice is somehow familiar. Didn't Haibara told them that she'll be making then dinner?

* * *

**Author's Note(s):**

It took me a while in accomplishing this chapter and so far I only thought of this for I'm a little bit busy for past few and knowing that finals are very much near. So I deeply apologize for this! Also I would like to thank you for those who reviewed, favs and followed the story, it somehow motivated me to write this chapter.

Also if you are a little bit confused in the porches part and Haibara's party well I will have a little clarification. The porches indicated that there are other people inside the mansion besides them but no one outside the mansion for they are preparing for her party and it's not her birthday, I mean...it was just her father's excuse and of course one of those guests that are yet to be introduced is the culprit. That is all in this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Genta POV**

"*Sherry-san!" We all shouted after we heard the familiar scream. Well it's not that we're certain if it was her, I mean it could be anyone else since the kitchen was far away from the room where we are currently in.

Anyway, we all ran out of the room leaving the father behind (he is running very slow...probably due to his age) to the place where the scream had originated and as we passed by one of the large rooms of the first floor, we saw people, particularly their relatives, startled and confused but not bothering to go out since they were too busy decorating the room.

A minute or two, we reached the kitchen and saw Haibara, but she was lying unconsciously on the floor and her was blood was oozing from her head. Next to her were two people looking at us, puzzled. One of them was a woman with blond hair tied into ponytail, wears glasses and blue knee length dress with polka dots and frills.

The other one was man. He wore beige tuxedo and luxurious watch noted by Mitsuhiko to be the most expensive watch made of gold and. He had blond hair that extends to his neck but neatly brushed and gel to look appropriate.

All of us who were in the kitchen were filled with tremendous and awkward silence and Kyosuke, Haibara's father was the first one to break the silence.

"Marie, Jack what are you two doing with my daughter?" he calmly asked looking at the both of them.

"I-it's not what you think!" the man now identified as Franz protested. "Marie and I were the first one to see your daughter after she screamed and so far..." Franz voice slowly trailed off as he looked at Haibara.

"Don't worry, she still got pulse" the woman, Marie, spoke with assuring voice. "Although it may not last long since she's losing huge amount of blood" She took note of the crimson fluid oozing rapidly from her head.

"How about the ambulance?" Ayumi asked. "Have anyone called them yet?"

"Yes about three minutes prior seeing you" Franz answered. He looked at his wrist watch and counted how many minutes had passed since then. It was obvious that he's getting impatient by the minute when waiting for the ambulance since it was written all over his face.

While we are waiting for the ambulance, I decided not to stay still but to examine the crime scene to give us some information on how Haibara was attacked. I was tapped by Mitsuhiko on the shoulder and gave him a nod and passed the tapping to Ayumi.

"Umm" Mitsuhiko said. "Marie-san, Franz-san, have you touched anything else aside from Haibara when you entered the kitchen?"

The two shook their head saying that they didn't.

"Is that so?" Mitsuhiko said writing down notes on a memo pad. "Well when you arrived at the scene, was the door locked or saw anyone going outside after she had shouted?"

"As far as I can remember no one went outside of the kitchen after what happened" Franz replied. "But the door is open however it was blocked by that chair over there so when we're opening the door, it was hard to push it" Franz pointed his index finger on the chair beside the sink. It was an old wooden chair embroidered with flowers and leaves.

"I see" I said. "So this is a locked room murder...I mean not really murder but assault? I think" I sheepishly laughed until Mitsuhiko and Ayumi gave me this seriously, Genta- this is no joke-stare. "I'm sorry"

"Locked room murder, eh~" Marie said. "Say by any chance, are you people happened to be detectives?" All of us nodded as a reply.

"Then how about police? Are you going to call them or not?" Marie asked looking at us confused. She does have a point. Haibara was attacked by an unknown person and so far no one has called the police yet. All of us were hit by those questions.

"Fine I will" Ayumi said bringing her cellphone out and dialed the police number.

About three minutes later, the police cars arrived and Inspector Megure told his people to shut all the exits and entrance to ensure that the suspect wouldn't get away that easily. When he arrived at the crime scene, the first thing he saw was us, looking at him.

"Well if it isn't the Detective Boys" Megure said. "What are you doing here?"

"We were invited by Haibara-san er...Sherry-san to have dinner with her but we didn't expect that there is a party for her by her family"

"So you were friends with the victim, hmm?" Megure said. "Anyway Takagi-kun, have you trace the people who last came in contact with the victim before the assault happened?"

"Somehow" Takagi replied. "Apparently there were at least three people who last came in contact with the victim however...only two were found"

"What did you say!?" Megure said with a loud voice. "What do you mean Takagi-kun? Where's the other one?"

"About that...we don't know"

"Then how did you know that there is a 'third' suspect?" Megure asked, losing his patience. He scratched his head as he sighed to his trusted acquaintance.

"Fingerprints, sir" Takagi replied. "We found fingerprints on the frying pan that is used to hit the victim on the head and it doesn't belong to the victim nor the two possible suspects"

"Hmm" Megure said rubbing his temple. He looked at us and ask, "When you arrived at the scene was there anyone who touched something there?" We all shook our head. "If that's the case...Takagi-kun, continue your search"

"Hai" Takagi replied and resumed investigating the identity of the third suspect.

Meanwhile, the two identified possible suspects were asked for their alibis to prove that they're innocent and we just listened to their alibis to see if there was something fishy.

_Franz_

_Age: 45_

_Gender: Male_

_Occupation: Businessman_

_Police Officer: So Haibara Franz, you're the first one who came in the crime scene and called for help, no? Well there are few questions that we would like to ask you: When did you arrived at the mansion and can you recall all the things that you had done during 6:50pm? _

_Franz: Yes. I came to the party at exactly 6:47pm after I had picked up my daughter on the mall and my wife on the spa. Then when we arrived, my daughter begged me to find the heiress (Sherry) and bring her to her. Since she was really begging, I went to find her seeing that there's no problem with that since my daughter and the **heiress are really good friends. But shortly, my search was hold when I heard a scream in the kitchen and I think I know who it was...it's the heiress. Luckily I'm just a room away from the kitchen so I was able to call from help and saw Marie rushed out from the control room._

_Police Officer: Was there anything suspicious in the scene when you arrive?_

_Franz: Well no maybe except that the room totally smells like curry because the ventilation fan isn't on and Marie coming out from the control room. _

_Marie_

_Age: 38_

_Gender: Female_

_Occupation: Doctor_

_Police Officer: We heard from Haibara Franz that you're the first one to respond to his call when he was trying to ask for help, no? He said that you came from the control room which is two doors away from the kitchen and he also said that it was very strange to see you in the control room seeing that you're a doctor._

_Marie: Huh, is my hobby really that weird? Well I can't blame you if you say yes after all me being a technician wouldn't work out. _

_Police Officer: So you mean you're in the control room because of hobby of admiring electric things and buttons because you really wanted to be a technician?_

_Marie: Exactly! But I already quite abandoned that "dream" since I found yet another dream and that is to help people who are in need. That made me remember the day when I brought the heiress and__** her friend**__ from street to our house. At that time I was still in the last year in my course and doesn't have a job, so I was panicking on where and what to do with the kids. Good thing, Kyosuke-oniisama helped me and adopted one of the children which is the heiress and I was left with her friend. After finishing college, I took the licensure exam- in which I was able to pass, took her friend under my care and totally adopted him after I got married._

_Police Officer: And where is this "friend" of hers now? Was he here in this place?_

_Marie: Well perhaps he's on his way here because he told me earlier that he's still investigating a case back in America and his father is still having a meeting oversees, so I went by myself. Anyway, I don't have any reason to attack Sherry-chan since she and my son are very close friends and if I did do it, then I would like him to hit me hard. _

After listening to their alibis Mitsuhiko wrote the alibis down to his memo pad and turned the page back for review of the case profile.

* * *

_Victim: Haibara Sherry_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Status: Unconscious_

_Cause of Unconsciousness: Slight trauma and concussion due to a blunt object_

_Murder(?) Weapon: A frying pan _

_Time of the murder (?): 6:50- 7pm (estimated)_

_Crime Scene: Kitchen_

_Evidences found: Dead cockroach, can of insecticide, message (possibly the victim's): 16643, screw _

_Possible suspects: Haibara Franz, Haibara Marie and (?)_

* * *

"Uwaah" Ayumi exclaimed. "What should we do? If we didn't find the suspect on time, Haibara would be killed!"

"Yeah" I said.

"But wait a minute!" Mitsuhiko said. "Don't you think it's too early for Haibara to be attacked like that? I mean the letter said before midnight, right? Which means that Haibara shouldn't be out conscious right now, but why?"

"Maybe because the suspect was bored and decided to kill Haibara before the said time" I said crossing my arms.

"Or perhaps it's because someone found out about the letter that supposed to be a secret" Ayumi said. We were suddenly became quiet. Advancing the attacked before the real said time did only mean one thing and that is that the secret has been leaked. But who leaked it?

We all rolled our eyes to Haibara's adoptive father, Kyosuke. He was fidgeting his fingers as he sat quietly on the chair and seems to be thinking something. As we remembered, he told us that we were the only ones who were told of the secret but how come Haibara was attacked.

We decided to ask him about this matter only for my nose to be greeted by a nice yet familiar aroma. Quickly I dashed out of the crime scene to the room where the smell was coming from. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi however, were disappointed and sighed as they call my name while running after me.

"That smell...I can't be mistaken" I said. "That smell...turkey!" I continued to run to place were the smell is coming from and at last I found it. The turkey was resting on a large silver platter on the center of the first buffet table with carrot shaped like flowers as garnish.

My mouth was watering that time, longing to eat a turkey again. It was a long time ago when I last ate a turkey...I think I was seven at that time and I was eating with my friends at that time. Ayumi ate only a turkey leg like Mitsuhiko did and I ate the breast part which I really like. Haibara was also there with us though she was only watching us and...Eh!? Haibara was there!? I slapped myself. Why did you think Haibara was there with you if you just met here? I'm so stupid!

THUD!

I was stumbled by someone and fell on the floor and when I looked at the person who stumbled on me, it was a blonde woman in her early forties. She was wearing strapless red gown that goes all the way down to her feet with rose pinned on left part of the dress and her hair tied into a bun (or so what it is called). She was staring at me, angrily. Then I noticed her hands...finger nails to be precise, were messy. The nail polished was not in place and it went all over her fingers.

"What are you doing standing in my way!?" she asked very angry. She stood up and snickered at me with disgust. "And what are you doing in this household? You're not even a Haibara"

"Ugh, I-I was invited by Sherry-san to the party and I'm very sorry for standing on your way" I said. Wow she's really scary like those monsters from the horror films. I guess she could beat them in one glance.

"Even though she's out conscious" the woman replied with an angry tone. "You are still here. Maybe you were the one who attacked the heiress while she's at the kitchen, peasant!"

That does it old woman, you're getting to my nerves! You don't know what Kojima Genta could do to you, you scary old woman! It wasn't me who attacked Haibara just so you know. Maybe you're the one you did! "I..."

"Stop it Annie!"

We turned around and saw Kyosuke along with Ayumi and Mitsuhiko standing behind us. "Just so you know Annie, these are the detectives I hired for my daughter's case, the Detective Boys and even though it's not in their looks, they're the best teenage detectives here in Beika who had solved robbery cases in banks and so whatever places"

"Is that so? How pitiful you are, my dear brother" Annie said with a mocking voice. She crossed her arms and smirk as she planted us a mocking stare then begun laughing. "Why hire them if we already have a detective in our family which is much more intelligent and held numerous titles for solving cases. Hence, known all over America"

"I have my reasons" Kyosuke calmly replied.

"And that is none of my concern" Annie said. "Well let's just see on how your hired detective would solve the case and gave us a brilliant and glamorous deduction. Farewell!" She walked away from the room and away from us. Thank goodness!

"That woman is so mean" Ayumi said after the shadow of the mean and wicked woman disappeared from the room.

"I know right" I agreed on what she said. "I hate that woman. She thinks that everyway and everything belongs to her."

"Please forgive her" Kyosuke said to us. "This is how she was trained to be back when we were still kids. She was always spoiled"

"Really" I said turning away from them and to the buffet table where the turkey resides. Though when I turned to the table, it was gone. "Uwaah, what happened to the turkey!?"

"Don't panic Genta" Mitsuhiko said. "It was placed on that buffet table near the corner and near the open ventilator" (**A/N: **You know the square thingy that has cover...that is linked or part of the ventilator. I just don't know how it is called)

"You're right" I said with joy. "Wait for me turkey, I'm coming for you" I said running towards the turkey and longing to devour it. When I reached the table, the first thing I did was to get a plate and a tong and knife. Then I started cutting the part of the turkey that I desire to eat.

"But that's a shame isn't it? If the heiress is unconscious, what's the purpose of this belated birthday party for her?" some background woman said to some background man.

"Now that you mentioned it..." some background man seemed to agree on what she said.

"Eh?" Ayumi said. "It's not Sherry-san's birthday today?"

"Yes" Kyosuke replied. "It's just a belated birthday party for her since it was her entrance exam when she had her birthday also an excuse for catching the culprit who wants my daughter's life"

"Is that so?" Ayumi said. "You're one kind father, aren't you?"

"Well thank you" Kyosuke said.

"Huh!?"

"Is there something wrong, Genta-kun?"

"It's nothing. It's just that there's a red nail polish stain on the in the ventilator" Genta said pointing his finger at the polish stain.

"Nail polish stain!?"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

*They address Haibara, Sherry because the house was full of Haibaras

** Heiress is how Sherry's family address her due to being an heir to the family business

I'm very sorry for not updating last month for I don't have any ideas on how to make a case and I find it tiresome. So I decided to make this chapter a little bit longer to make up for the chapter that I missed and this is the longest chapter I had written so far.

Also for those who are yearning and excited to see Conan here, brace yourself for I'm planning to make him appear next chapter and I have a favor to ask you. I was having a problem on what I should name Conan here? Should it be Haibara Conan? Haibara Shinichi? I don't know, please help me with this.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

So yeah basically I ran out of ideas on how to run this story so I decided to do a little spoiler for you guys to be able to at least grasp some information on why their fates became like that. Though this is just a small segment and I'll try to continue the story two to three weeks from now...I hope you bear with it. Also whose POV do you think this came from?

* * *

_That day was supposed to be the greatest day of our lives._

_That day was supposed to be the day where we enjoy the fullest of our lives._

_That day was supposed to be the day wherein we're going to see the greatest Captain Yaiba movie on our lives._

_That day wasn't supposed to be the day where they both lost their lives..._

"_Ai-chan...Conan-kun!" My throat ached when I let out a shrilled filled with horror as we ran beside our vital pieces of happiness who were faintly breathing and was slowly fading away from this world. They were lying on the ground, not moving nor trying to, but just stared blankly at the cloudy sky as if they're waiting for their ends to come._

"_Please don't die...the ambulance is almost here" one of my friends with freckles in his cheeks sobbed. He knelt down and places two fingers on their wrists as he check on their pulses. After a minute he removed his fingers from their wrists and hid his face with his bangs._

"_H-hey Mitsuhiko how their pulses doing" Genta said wiping out his tears. Mitsuhiko shook his head "It's getting weaker" he said._

"_That can't be!" I screeched. "Conan-kun and Ai-chan can't die and they shouldn't" My tears won't stop flowing out from my eyes for this was an unacceptable and injustice. "Just what...just what did they do to deserve this!?"_

_My shaking clenched fist on my lap was suddenly held by her cold and pale hand. She looked at me and I looked at her. Her eyes were full of remorse and regret but tried to hide it with a reassuring smile that she thought would comfort me. _

"_Listen Ayumi" she said. "Not everything in this world is covered with light—there are also things that are tainted with darkness and should not be touched"_

"_Ai-chan I don't understand" I sniffed as I rub my eyes. "Why must you and Conan-kun have to deserve this kind of fate? It's so unfair"_

"_It's because we touched the thing that should never be touched and were tainted black. And life is never fair" she closed her eyes and sighed. "You youngsters would probably understand it someday but not today"_

"_Baka" Conan grinned. "But don't worry we won't die...I promise" I know that he was bluffing but he was exerting effort to hide this despite the fact they would die and just comfort us to lessen our tears and sadness for he don't want us to end like them._

"_Conan-kun" I sniffed. I extended my pinky and he extended his. "Promise?" he nodded and interwined our pinky and smiled. "Promise!"_

* * *

_The both of them were charged on the emergency room and we just waited outside, at the halls. We sat on the chairs that was near the room and waited for the results. Professor Agase was with us and was hugging us tightly. Ai-chan was like a daughter to him and Conan-kun was like a nephew to him and it hurts him to see their situations right now._

_Ran-san and his father arrived late because her father was called by Inspector Megure to solve the case not only regarding this but the whole situation that had happened to Tokyo__*****__. Ran-san was sitting quietly on her seat and mumbled his name hoping that he's fine since she considers Conan to be her brother that she never had._

"_But really of all the people I knew I never thought that he and the brunette would also get involved in this mess" Megure sighed. "I just hope those kids would be fine"_

"_Yeah" Ran replied. "After all I believe that they have done nothing wrong to be involved in that kind of mess"_

"_But knowing the brat...he'll surely explore things even if it's nothing of his business" Mouri said. Ran shot him a glare and kick him in the ankle. She told him that he shouldn't bad mouth nor insult Conan now that he was in a grave situation, so her father just sighed and brought out a cigarette. He offered one to Megure but Megure-keibu turned down the offer. _

_An hour later, the red light above the room's door faded and the doctor went out. He was wearing a solemn and sympathetic expression as he delivers the results. "Are you the families of the kids?" they all nodded. The doctor continues to deliver the results and there we found out that due to the injuries that Conan and Ai-chan received, they weren't able to make it...neither one of them made it._

_All of us begun to cry and sob after hearing the message; Mouri excused himself to go to the bathroom but I know that he was just sad as us but he doesn't want to show it. Ran-san covered her face with her hands and started crying loudly while Genta, Mitsuhiko and I buried our faces to Agase's._

"_I can't believe that Conan would break his promise" I sobbed. "He's a liar...liar...liar!" And after this incident, I remembered nothing about them, neither their names, faces and what had happened to them. So basically speaking, I forgot that they were in my life and I don't know why._

_But then ten years later, someone had triggered this forgotten memory to return slowly but I address this as Hidden Memories. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note/s:**

Hello everybody, Hshh-san is back for the two or three weeks promised update I had said before and I'm here to present you the fifth chapter of _Hidden Memories. _Now just like I promised last chapter and the chapter prior the fourth, I told you that Conan is now making his debut in my story though his introduction isn't official...wait till the end of this case.

Also, many thanks to those people who have waited for me to post this chapter and I'm so happy to see the story's favs and follows increase *tears up a bit* Arigatou everyone! Starting from this day however, there shall be replies to those people who reviewed to clarify things such as their questions so here we go:

DC Loyal Fan- _Yeah I know it's a little confusing back there (talking about your question in chapter 3) but since Marie-san's a doctor, she was the one who checked Haibara's pulse and probably due to shock, the trio forgot to call the police (they also have thought that maybe Franz has already called them since he called the ambulance). As for chapter four...well I can't tell you the exact details but it has something to do with the bolded asterisk back in the said chapter. _

Secret Guest- _I know right; the memories were different in chapter I and IV and I purposely did that if you're wondering if I made a mistake. I did that because I wanted you readers to guess what had happened to them and why the trio did forgot about the two shrunken people._ _But still I won't answer this until the next spoiler chapter arrived._

JarayZ\- _One of my favorite authors, how are you? I just finished the tests few days ago and was a little disappointed with my result in math (expected since I wasn't really that good in math since I entered high school). Anyway again, thanks for sharing your opinion with me thus helping me with this chapter. Yup, I appreciate with that much!_

Now that we're done with the replies, let us proceed on reading the story whilst rating/ evaluating it, shall we? Let the _Hidden Memories _Chapter III commence. By the way this chapter doesn't just contain one unidentified POV but also Megure's and his perspective over the case.

_**Thus please take note that the event on the Tokyo part is fictional and only part of my imagination. Any resemblance any historical events or so in real life is strictly a coincidence. Thank you!**_

* * *

**Xxxxx POV**

_Beika International Airport _

What a pain! Why of all the spare time I have for this day the call picked none of them but on the part where I'm trapping the suspect to the corner-which is my most favorite part!? And to make it worse, I have to catch a plane in the midst of it and it is well against my will.

I flipped into the next page of the pocket book I was reading as a way of making myself productive while I'm in my way to Japan. Ah Japan...I missed that country and going there once again flooded me with memories sweet and bitter.

"_Attention to all passengers, we would be arriving in Japan at approximately five minutes"_ the speaker said. The sleeping passengers begun waking up and stretching themselves upon hearing this and some started to arrange their baggage.

I folded the page of the pocket book I'm currently reading and closed it. I stared at the window and watched the sun completely disappear from the sky and replaced by stars that illuminates in the sky. Then I closed my eyes and my mind slowly drifts off reality and into my thoughts.

Japan...when was the last time I went there? Six to eight years ago, maybe? No, I'm sure it was ten...after all that was the time when I purposely had "died". Thus it was already mark to every Japanese calendar about the incident dated XXXXXXX 8 of the year XXXX since this was also the day that Tokyo of particularly the Japan itself was put in grave danger.

The total value of the broken structures and infrastructures were estimated to be about more than 100 billion yen and as I have heard after leaving the dear country was that Tokyo was closed for years due to repairing of not just only the Tokyo Tower but also the roads and high ways of the said place. The tenants of the place were asked to settle in various areas like Kyoto, Osaka and etc. while waiting for the complete restoration.

Three years ago however, the tenants were once again welcomed and returned to the country's capital once it has been restored. But I believe that these are only rumors because I could see from below that the Tokyo looks exactly alike with the Tokyo from ten years ago...almost since there was a small crater over there that commemorates the said incident that had occurred ten years ago.

Speaking of which, I wonder what and how were the kids doing today? Did they continue being Detective Boys even without me nor you know who and how are their welfares? Are they fine and what about Prof. Agase, is he fine too? And what about Ran...probably married to Dr. Araide, I think.

I inwardly sighed and brushed away those thoughts. Probably all were doing fine right now...maybe some of them and I know I shouldn't worry that much; it will just make me more stressed. I began fixing my things and waited for the plane to land on the land...oh well I need to take a risk.

* * *

**Mitsuhiko POV**

'Well this is a very subtle way for carrying out a murderous plan' I thought as I opened a flashlight, that I have requested from one of the Haibara families' butlers, and flashed it to the narrow path way as I'm trying to fit myself inside for I was the one suitable for the job.

Genta's build was enormously big for his size and even without trying to fit himself in, we know that he isn't the most suitable person to go inside of the ventilator to see where it would lead us to. Ayumi on the other hand was fine since she has a petit figure and could easily fit inside of the path.

However due for having a petit build, she could easily be attacked inside the ventilator in case if the suspect planted a trap in there...so the three of us settled that I should be the one entering while they try to gather information on where the ventilator is connected.

When I made my way inside, I started to crawl and covered my nose and mouth with a handkerchief since it was pretty dusty inside but if has an advantage though; at least we can proved that this was indeed used as an escape route by the murderer due to some dusts that where wiped away.

After crawling for about three to four minutes later, I found myself looking at the way that branches into two and one of them I presume would bring me to the kitchen but which side? Left or right? I couldn't determine since both passages had the dust wiped and so I decided to do rock paper and scissors with myself: rock for right, paper for left and scissors for both. I know it sounds stupid because playing this game with yourself is no fun for you know what object would be formed on the next turn, but I decided to do it anyway.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" I said whilst forming two objects which my hands. Rock on the left and paper on the right...so it's been decided that I should go left. I crawled towards the left passage and continued crawling for more than another three minutes until I found an exit. I opened the case and jumped down to the floor, wiping the dusts off me and sneezed.

Then there I have noticed that I'm in a room full of colorful buttons and different sizes of lever with labels such as kitchen, living room, master's bedroom, guest rooms and etc. There was also a huge flat screen in front of me displaying the situation happening on every rooms of this mansion...yup I wasn't in the kitchen alright...I'm in the** control room**.

"Huh looks like I went the wrong room" I said to myself as I sighed inwardly. I stared at the screen for a minute to see what were the other two doing and found them asking to some staffs of the mansion. 'But wait a minute if every rooms are captured in this screen them maybe there is also one on the kitchen!'

With this sudden realization, I started to look at the buttons and began searching on how this thing works and clicked files containing the things that happened today and the captured videos. _[Captured videos from 6:45-6:50]_ I typed on the screen and two available results were displayed.

"Wait this is!" I gasped when I saw one of the available results given, I immediately clicked the video and my eyes widen as I saw Haibara been hit with a frying pan on the head and the truth that lies beyond the case. "That person...is the suspect!?" I let out another gasps.

I need to show this them and reveal to them that, that person was the suspect. I brought a flash drive from my pocket and connected in the computer. Then I started copying the data thus the video to the flash drive when I was suddenly struck in the head by a cold metal pipe.

The flash drive fell on the floor and was crushed by a foot that I know that belongs to the person who hit me and little did I know that that was the culprit. Before I pass out from coldness I saw the culprit's expression; he/she was grinning at me and said "Good night, little detective" Then my vision drifted away...

**Megure POV**

Haibara... Haibara now where have I heard that before? It was a familiar name for my ears and felt a little nostalgic from the said name. I looked at the victim's profile and examined her face thoroughly...but still I couldn't get something. 'It probably must be because of old age that I can't remember names and faces'

"Hey Takagi do you know someone with the name Haibara?" I asked my co-worker who was also a subordinate plus acquaintance who was scribbling down notes to his notebook. Just a few years back he was married to a co-worker who's one of my most trusted subordinate and recently was been promoted to Inspector- the same position as I am- but decided to stay under me despite of this promotions because he feels and treats me as his own father (which I felt touched).

"I mean have we met someone with the same surname back before this case?" I rephrased the question in order not to misunderstand it. The man tilted his head and scratched his temple to think thoroughly and pumped his clenched hand to an open palm of his.

"I think so" he said. "Ah right! That was the same surname the children and Conan-kun's friend had...you know Haibara Ai?" After he said this, the atmosphere became gloomy and lonely upon mentioning the names of those two children. Takagi know this was being so insensitive of him so he apologized.

I just nodded from his apology and went back on scanning the victim's profile. Why have I forgotten those two names that had cause them sadness? I'm such a shame.

* * *

I also posted a poll on my profile to see who will I pair with Conan (the person who lost would be paired to Mitsuhiko) and it's not a blind poll, so I hope you wouldn't be afraid to vote :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note(s):**

The voting of the poll is already closed and I believe that I have given you enough time to vote for your favorite girl and so far I observed that both girls have the same number of votes. For this reason I decided to stop the poll right now and that I'm planning to ship tease the both of them depending on the state of the chapter.

So far there are no questions other than JarayZ and yeah I'm not good at English and thank you for pointing it out, author-san. Anyway I'm getting bored typing such a long author's note, so let's proceed reading the chapter.

One more thing, have you noticed anything or any pattern about the POV I'm using for every chapter? Applause for those who did noticed.

* * *

For the Detective Boys time stand still or just moves too slowly for there were many things that have occurred to them. It was already 8:30 and the case is still in progress. Ayumi and Genta called their parents that they'll be coming home late because of a case and were granted permission to stay up late.

Genta glanced at his watch annoyed; Mitsuhiko still haven't called nor contacted them since he entered the ventilator. Ayumi on the other hand was holding back the thought of coming inside to check what was inside.

However they knew that even though their friend was captured, he would still insist them to continue without him for the sake of solving the case, so they need to worry little for him and focus more on the case.

The duo went to Megure and reported their findings and their intuitions to the said inspector. The inspector didn't have such problems with their reasoning. Maybe, expect for the fact that they are pressing the blame to the victim's father's sister, Annie, hardly without any solid evidence other than the nail polish.

Takagi, Megure's most trusted subordinate, went to double check their findings with regards the ventilator and fetched the said "another suspect" for her alibi. Annie at first was persistent and doesn't want to give her statement to the police, but when she thought that it would give her bad publicity, she decided to.

The guests were asked to settle themselves inside the dining hall and avoid going elsewhere to prevent further implications since they too might be suspects and fortunately everyone complied.

"About me sir" Kyosuke asked. "What shall I do? Shall I also go inside the dining hall as well?" The group were too busy with the case to the point that they forgot about the victim's father.

"No, you stay with us" Megure said. "We need you for various purposes and still we also have to take your statement regarding the case"

"Yes sir" Kyosuke replied. Ayumi can't do anything but to stare at the nervous face of the man. She was wondering on how the information leaked and the person behind it.

Annie was directed to one of the rooms on the first floor (the room was adjacent to Kyosuke's room) and was asked for her alibi and people such as the Detective Boys are not allowed to go inside for according to Megure, the woman was still pissed off because of them.

"So Annie" Megure started. He sat on a couch facing the suspect who sat opposite to him. "There were a few evidences that point you as the suspect of Haibara Sherry and we would like to ask about your relationship with the victim and your alibi as well"

"For starters, I don't go to dusty places such as the ventilator you were saying and how were you able to tell that it was a nail polish? I mean it could be paint, right?" Annie replied. "Besides even though I have a little grudge against my brother, I can't do that to his daughter"

"Hmm" Megure asked. "We have it tested with the forensics and someone pointed out that it was a nail polish because it was "shining" and "sparkling". Furthermore, how could you say that you couldn't do that to his daughter?"

"It is because..." Annie's voice trailed off for a few seconds before continuing. "She has no mother. Kyosuke's spouse passed away prior adopting her, so I acted as her mother throughout the years because she doesn't have one. And I cared for her like she was my daughter so I can't do that to her."

"..." Megure sat quietly on his chair processing this statement in his head before throwing yet another question. If Annie cared for the victim that much then who did it? And didn't Marie give a similar statement when she was being interrogated?

"Then let us proceed to your alibi?" Megure said. "What were you doing and where were you when you were the incident occurred? Also one of our subordinates reported that you rashly acted you accidentally collided with one of our important member?"

"Ah you're talking about that fat boy, aren't you?" Annie bit her lip as she hissed at the word "boy" with disgust. "Yes indeed I acted rashly on the child but that has nothing to do with the case. It's just that I don't want to waste the nail polish she had given to me"

"The nail polish...it was given to me before the incident occurred. It was when I entered the kitchen and I know she was waiting for me since she prepared me a chair and some wipes before my arrival. Right after I arrived, she greeted me with a smile and handed me a small box wrapped with ribbons and revealed that it was a nail polish." She paused for a while before continuing.

"After that we talked about several things such as her welfare, her school life, her life here in Japan and as well as..." The woman again paused as she rolled her eyes slowly away from the inspector's. The hesitation and the fear were well written on her face and grimaced as she struggles to continue.

Megure closely inspected her expressions as he slowly tried to decipher the meaning behind the hesitant expression. But seeing that the woman was already struggling on what to reply, he decided to leave that topic for a while and just ask her a different one.

However, Annie shook her head the minute Megure opened his mouth to talk. Swallowing all her hesitation, she finally got a grip on the words she need in order to explain the last reason why she was there.

"The last topic we had talked about was about the _threat_ given by an unknown person!"

* * *

The two remaining detectives plus the victim's father were waiting outside patiently and all of them stood there in silence. No one was starting a conversation and no one was thinking of breaking the silence that had been there for more than five minutes.

Ayumi sighed as she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. This one so far got to be the longest case they have experienced. Looking at her wrist watch, she found out that it was still eight and groaned—silence perhaps makes things slower than it seems. Speaking of which, this was the perfect time to ask why the information was leaked and the person behind it.

"Say Kyosuke-san, did you know that the information about the challenge has already been leaked?" Ayumi asked plainly. Looking straightly at the man's eyes she begun to interrogate the person in front of her.

"What did you say!?" Kyosuke's eyes widen on the revelation. "But how- I mean that the letter...I always keep it with me and I say anything about it to anybody except the three of you. Speaking of which, where was the other one?"

Ayumi shrugged; true, one of her friends had gone missing since he entered the ventilator and the old man didn't know anything about it yet and if he did, that might lead them to disadvantage. Ignoring his question she preceded talking "That was the thing we were trying to solve and we just wanted to know if you had anything to do about it"

"I'm not so sure" Kyosuke said, rubbing his chin. "...Ah I remembered something. It's true that I always keep the letter but I keep it in the office and then one day, I found the drawer open and the letter was gone. At first I was panicking but then, I saw it in my coat when I tripped"

"Hmm someone tried to steal the letter from you and opened the drawer" Ayumi said. "Could it be the culprit since he/she wanted to change the content of the letter to make you more participative in his/her game? I mean if no one knows, then it could only be him/her, right? Also that would lead us the point that the culprit is inside the Haibara family"

"Perharps so" Kyosuke sighed. "Many didn't supported my father's decision, so that indeed was their way to show rebellion and disagreement with the decision"

"Well thank you for the information, sir" Ayumi said. "With that, me and Genta should already move and interrogate more of the guest on the main room if you please"

"But don't you want to hear Annie's alibi?" Kyosuke asked with confusion. He thought that the both of them would like to hear her alibi since they were the one who proposed that Annie could be the culprit but to his surprise, the two detectives left.

"Don't worry we'll ask about it later" Genta said before the duo disappeared from the scene. The old man sighed and just carefully waited on the corridor instead of his office because he needed the information as quickly as possible.

Then suddenly he heard footsteps approaching and he rolled his eyes to the figure that was coming. When he saw the figure, he smiled timidly at it...or could we say "him".

"Oh Mitsuhiko-kun, you're late; both of your friends are already heading to the main room."

* * *

"Man we're getting nowhere" Genta groaned. "I know the more the merrier but this is taking us nowhere seriously! There was like a hundreds of Haibaras in that main room and there were also some Haibaras who didn't attend and there is only the two of us, how on earth could we interview everybody before midnight!?"

"Easy there Genta" Ayumi said. "I know you're upset because you weren't able to finish your plate of turkey legs but please...don't let your blood boil on this kind of thing. I know that there is just the two of us but..." Ayumi then went clasping Genta's hands with hers as her eyes shine in determination. "I do believe that we would be able to find an alternative way to solve the case" Genta's temperature rose and blushed madly on the girl.

"Ayumi..."

"My, what do we have here? Looks like we got a little romance over here"

Genta and Ayumi winced at the voice they had just heard. The looked at the person in front of them and saw Marie standing there smiling. The duo let go of their hands and faintly blush as the doctor's grin grew wider. "W-wait a minute, this isn't what it looks like" Ayumi quickly said. "It's not romance, it's just some encouraging words to keep him going"

Marie chuckled on how the girl reacted when they saw her looking at them and always wanted to intervene with this kind of situations since she always find it fun. "If you say so...anyway got any information with the case?" The duo shook their heads.

"Well that's unfortunate" Marie sighed. She placed her hand on her waist and smiled at the duo. "But hey, don't try thinking of giving up after all your friend's life is on the line."

Ayumi frowned and said "I know but we don't have any solid evidence on how to find the culprit. We did suspect Annie to be the culprit, but we only found one proof against her though I deemed that that information couldn't be use to confront her. It's useless!"

"_There is only one truth!_" Marie smiled. "My son always says this every time he has a case and it was his favorite catch phrase. It means that even though there are many things and lies around you, there will always be one truth and I know you need it"

"Marie-san... Thank you very much" Ayumi said thus bowing her head as a sign of gratitude. She looked at Genta and the latter reflected her movement and the duo smiled. "We'll do our best!"

"Welcome and oh where is that freckled boy? I don't see him with you" Marie said. "Did he go home already?"

"It's not that he went home already..." Ayumi said. "He was investigating separately because he believes that doing so would help solve the mystery faster" she lied. She knew that this lady is trustable but she is still one of the suspected culprits for assaulting Haibara. "Umm Marie-san, where's Franz-san?"

"He said he was going to the restroom for a while, so I decided to wander in the corridor for a while" Marie said.

"Is that so?" Ayumi said. "Well then we should get going now, thank you" She and Genta walked awy from the lady and the lady bid them "good luck" before they proceeded going to the main room.

When the lady was no longer seen, Genta went closer to the girl's ear and whispered "Hey Ayumi did you also noticed that?" Ayumi looked at her partner and nodded. "The hem of her dress was torn and I think is just new for we did saw her in the kitchen, we saw that the hem of her dress was perfectly fine, right?"

"I know and that's why I didn't tell her that Mitsuhiko-kun disappeared" Ayumi said. "It's really suspicious even Franz-san who excused himself to go to the restroom is no excuse at all. All of them might be hiding their motives against Haibara-san...huh?"

"Is something wrong Ayumi?" Genta asked. He looked at where Ayumi's eyes were darted to and followed the stare and it ended up that she was staring at the tape that was stucked on the sole of his shoe. "Ah the tape must have attached itself on my shoes when we were walking on the corridor" he pulled the tape and discarded it.

"Anyway, let's go!" Ayumi nodded and they both went to the main room.

* * *

**A/N:**

Not much development in this chapter though we already found out Annie's alibi and some evidences that could lead us to the culprit. You also noticed that Marie quoted Conan's catch phrase because she wants to encourage our detectives so that they won't surrender that easily. Also don't blame me if you didn't like seeing a Gentayumi moment because right now I'm sick so I couldn't write well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note(s):**

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter really. It's because author's block and the realization that I cannot do any decent fanfic about mystery and I'm thinking of cutting the case short so I could proceed introducing Conan but I can't. I need it. Second, this chapter wasn't grammatically checked nor spelling checked so feel free to point out the mistakes so I could correct them. And that's all-I think.

Let the _Hidden Memories_ Commence!

* * *

Today so far was never been the greatest day of my youth. It was in fact the opposite; meeting a nostalgic person, encountering such weird premonitions and being knocked out cold by the person whom I seemingly concluded as the culprit.

Hahaha it's a little funny though-to think that I would have at least this kind of drama when I'm supposedly cold- that I could still state my perspective.

So what am I supposed to be right now, a narrator, a dead person or a MIA? What do you think? Again it's very funny when you're alone talking to yourself even though I don't find any logic in doing so. I'm so pathethic.

"Hey are you done with your monologue? My skin is starting to get itchy right now so I suggest you better be"

!?

"Now now Mr. Narrator, there's not much time to waste. Your precious friend's life and in the line you know and your just here resting. Come on, get your eyes open kid so you could start searching"

!?

I wonder whose voice was that? Surely it's not mine since my body is still immmobolize or so what I thought of. I carefully opened my eyes and found two foreign colored orbs staring opposite to mine.

I blinked a few times before processing the information that some unknown person was staring at me (with only a few inches gap between our faces). I examined the person's face and I could tell that this was no time for joke; he looks like a person in a business mood.

"Umm who are you and...could...you please stop staring at me this close" I started. The boy obeyed and removed his striking blue orbs and his face so close with mine.

I then sit up crossed leg position and inquired information about why, when, how and such stuffs that I'm curious about. Take asking for his name as an example. "...Who are you and how did you find me?"

"Who knows" the boy just shrugged. "But let's just say I'm your mysterious helper. And the information on I was able to find you is classified though I want to tell you that your friends are already on their move and have already establish their plan" he said crossing his arms.

"You mean Ayumi and Genta?" I asked and he then nodded. "Good to see that they are fine but...what about the culprit? She/He is still on the looseand he/she might purposely hurt at least one of them like the person did to me. Wha-

"Calm down little detective" he said interrupting me. He put his finger to his mouth and grinned slyly. With one eye closed playfully, he reminds me of

a raven carefully observing his prey before attacking and coincidentally, his hair was the color of that said bird. "You saw the culprit's face didn't you? That alone is enough to say that you are indeed a witness but the evidence aren't yet sufficient."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I was perplexed by the teen's profound words. "What do you suggest I should do?"

"Simple" he immediately replied. "You could go and listen to one of the possible suspect's alibi and ask her for more. I know it sounds foolish knowing

that you have already seen the face of the culprit but what I want you to do was to gather more solid information about the suspect and trap him/her for a sure win.

"And how do you suggest I do that? I mean we're in a what...a sewer with no way out"

"Oh did you forgot that I came from the outside, didn't you?" he playfully said. How am I supposed to know when I was still out cold back then? "How pitiful you are, Mitsuhiko-kun. I thought you're better than that but I suppose to be wrong with that assumption"

Figures. "How did you-" I trailed off as I begun to realized that this person is...testing me. The way he chose his words and the way he comprehend every reaction I have simply states that he's here for something and I'm not liking it. But right now, I'm giving up to his words and see what he has in his sleeves. "Okay I get it. Now what do you want?"

"For you, Detective Boys, to win this case" he smiled. "You see, that person who you had befriended earlier is actually dear to me and whether I like it or not I have to cling my hopes to you who are selected by her father"

"...Fine" I groaned. Looks like I can't force him to spit out any answers out nor tell me any information about himself. "Show me the way"

He grinned and displayed that playfully and slyly expression again- as a sign of triumph- before turning around. "Hmm you made the right choice, detective-san. Now follow me this way"

He gestured me to follow him and stop by one of the corners of the room (or jail cell or sewer or what every you call it) and pulled one of the vine hanging on the walls. "Alright this should do it" he said. Grasping the vine tightly in his hands, he started climbing the mossy walls and left me dumbfolded. "Hey are you coming or not?" he peered over his shoulder.

"I'm coming alright" I said taking the vine next to the vine he's using then climbed up. Well I got to admit, the climbing the wall thing somehow freaked me out knowing the fact that I've slipped down for a couple of times and the thought of the vine snapping lingered throughout my mind but good thing I was able to make it out...alive.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he asked when we're done climbing the walls. He showed no sign of panting nor shortness of breathe but he did showed a sign ofa pathethic lunatic.

"Yes is was so much fun!" I sarcastically replied. Seriously, what kind of person would enjoy a scene similar to this? Maybe a very few would but of the sanest people I knew, they would probably decline. "So what's next?" I asked.

"Take a small left turn over there and you would find a door- which is connected inside the mansion- and enter it" he said. "That's it and there you have it"

I raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "What are you expecting for more? Sorry but I don't do much walkthrough since I'm ain't your fairy or so. Besides I have more important businesses to do than helping you around"

"Then why did you help me back there?"

"I told you earlier didn't I? I wanted you to win the case because that person is also important not just to me" he crossed his arms. "And because I know you guys have a strong sense of justice that proves my belief into reality. Let me see what was it again...ah! I forgot!"

"You're not serious, right?" I sweatdropped. "Anyway, so this is goodbye then?" He nodded. "In that case let me introduce myself even though you already

knew my name. My name Mitsuhiko" I waved him goodbye before turning my back against him and followed his direction out of this place but then he called me out for the last time and said:

_"There is only one truth!"_

.

.

.

* * *

"Mitsuhiko-san, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" I snapped out of my dazed and replied to the old man. "How about you Kyosuke-san? Standing here for at least half an hour could surely makes your muscles ache, no?"

"A little" Kyosuke replied. "But all of this I am doing for the sake of my daughter. I know that many people at least have a little grudge on her since she's wise beyond her age and that father's attention was always onto hers and this is the least that I could do to help with the investigation"

"Perhaps you're right" I sighed. It's really hard to not sacrifice yourself for the sake of the once you love and this man shows a definite example of this one. "Sacrificing for the sake of others are truly an act of heroism for others but some finds it foolish. That kinds of reminds me of something which I don't clearly can't remember"

"Pardon?" he raised an eye brow.

"...No, it's nothing" I just shook my head trying to dismissed the topic. "It's just that time moves so slowly at this pace and many things had happened in only with a span of a day. Now that you think about it that much, how much do you think would happen in just a minute?"

"Plently I suppose" Kyosuke replied. "Usually in a span of one minute, I was able to do two to three things thanks to multitasking so why not?" he shrugged.

"And by the way, Mitsuhiko-san what happened to you?" he asked. I tilted my head in confusion not understanding what he just said. "I meant that, why is your head bleeding? Did something happened bad had happened to you?"

"A little" I said sheepishly; I couldn't let him know that I was knocked out bu the culprit earlier or else I wouldn't be able to put my plan into action. "I slipped on the stairs earlier while finding my way in here, but I can still manage anyway"

"But that's no good" Kyosuke shook his head clearly stating that he was against me holding this kind of wound. "If that was not treated immediately, it might get infected and thus they say that you need to have it checked up to see if there's blood clothing or else you might die"

"That's exagerrating, sir" I gulped for I knew he had a point, chuckled a little bit. "Maybe after the case I will"

Kyosuke was still going to protest with that if not because of Megure coming out of the door with Annie behind him. Megure stood firmly and cleared his throat, his eyes was scanning the surroundings as if he was expecting someone and finally he begun speaking.

"We're finished taking Miss Annie's alibi here and may I proceed interviewing the victim's father? Plus, where were those other two people?"

"You mean Ayumi-san and Genta-san? They went to the main hall to investigate and to interview further about the case to find more information, sir" Kyosuke replied.

"No, not them" Megure shook his head. "I mean where were the two other possible suspects? Where are Marie and Franz?...Takagi!"

"On it sir!"

"Oh I can't believe we were so careless in this one" Megure sighed one hand holding his forehead due to frustration. "And here's the testimony of Annie as you three have requested" he handed me bunch of papers.

"Thank you" I said taking the papers from the man. I carefully then rolled my eyes as I read the woman's alibi and took some valuable information that I could use to prove that the suspect is indeed that person.

"So am I free to go or not?" Annie asked the inspector. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for his asnwer.

"Not quite" I told her not leaving my eyes off the paper. "I still have questions to ask you Miss Annie"

"I thought I was done with it" Annie said. "I already gave my statement and all the things that I know regarding the case and still why do you want to ask me a question?"

"It's because I have a problem understanding the statement over here" I told her. I showed her the written copy of her full alibi and showed her the lines that is quite confusing for me. "You said here that she was waiting for you so she prepared you a chair, but why would you need a chair? For you to sit on? For her to carefully apply nail polish on your toe nails? Is that it?"

Annie bit her lip, grimacing on the fact that I was able to see a flaw on her alibi. So what shall she do about it? However I wasn't still finished; this was only the beginning. I looked at Megure and Kyosuke and told them to start their conversation in the room while I confront Annie and there weren't any problems with that.

"So Annie, what do you mean by this?" I asked. "Why did she prepare you a chair? Does that chair has something to do with the ventilator, no? But if I were to carefully think about it, I could perhaps use the chair to accommodate the person who went via ventilator while entering and exiting the kitchen" I saw from the corner of my eye that she winced.

"Alright fine you caught me" she raised her hands in the air. "You were right about that. She prepared the chair for me to safely go down so that she could give me what she wanted to give. However that doesn't change the fact that I wanted to hurt her. Truth to say, she was the one who proposed the idea in the first place and I only complied"

Hmm okay. I looked again at the paper and without taking a second thought, I ripped the paper into pieces. Annie seems to be surprised but then shortly became unfazed. "Why did you do it? Why did you ripped the paper?" she asked.

"I don't need it" I shrugged. "I don't need an incomplete report or so I think. But I know one thing, I need to confront you right here right now. I must know all you know about the case that even police doesn't know" I looked at her sternly as if I'm looking for the prey to become vulnerable before devouring.

"You know" she bit her lip. "You're the wisest among the three yet you're the most intelligent. You could notice things that the other two can't. It is as if you are made for this kind of thing...interesting. You're just like him, truly"

"Who" I raised a brow. She shook her head and said to me to to dismiss the thought off, which I did. "Fine, let's start from the beginning. May I ask your alibi before and during the scene?"

"Why not" she said. "Okay where should I start? Ten minutes before the the crime had happened, I was on my way to the kitchen via the ventilator as instructed by her. I waited for the turkey table's position to be moved near the ventilator so that no one would notice my disappearance nor my disgraceful act. When I arrived, I went down on the chair that she prepared for me and then started talking about things and personal businesses which she couldn't naturally talk with her father"

"Like what?" I asked. "Give me examples of that "things and businesses of yours"

"Well take her experiences on her first day in school for example" she said. "The planned 'surprised' birthday party for her and the things that constantly annoys her-the family business. It bugs her since she could feel like someone was watching her every time she moves and go and it doesn't stop there when she learned that there was a letter threatening her."

Upon hearing those last words of her statement, my ears quickly caught it and thought back carefully. _'Haibara-san knew about the threat letter...but_ _how?' _I shifted back my gaze to her and gave her an inquiring look. "Umm may I know why you know about the threat letter because from what I had heard it wasn't supposed to be leaked nor found out by anybody except for Kyosuke or his hired detectives, am I right?"

"Indeed yet it didn't leaked but yes, it was found out by the heiress herself" she replied licking her almost dried lips. "She snuck upon her father's working room and took the letter herself-she has a spare key for his drawer- and returned it as if no one had took it."

"Oh..." I said. "Then what happened afterwards?"

"She gave me a small present- the nail polish- and asked me to keep it with me all the time so that I won't feel lonely now that she has move here in Japan. Right after that, I went back to the main room using again the ventilator and maybe at some point, the nail polish might have dripped and that's what you saw earlier back there...and that's it"

There was a short moment of silence after finishing her statement and I continued processing - read as memorizing- all the things she said and the vital points she gave out. Finally after a few minutes I decided to shatter the looming silence on the corridor. "Well thank you so much for cooperating with me, ma'am and to be honest, I never knew that you would open that much information with me that you didn't open with the police. I guess that you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover" I said as I smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. Shoot, I accidentally rubbed the injured part, I mildly winced.

"Well you're doing it not only for her sake but also for her safety...you really cared for her unlike the police who's only doing it for the sake of their job, so why not" she crossed her arms. "And you're one of Kyosuke's chosen detectives so I really have to do so otherwise, she might lose her life. Speaking of which, where were the other two?"

"To be honest I don't really know" I shrugged. "But someone told me that they're in the main room interviewing guests for further information"

"Is that so?" she said. "Very well then, I wish you three good luck"

"Thank you"

* * *

_Bzzzt...bzzt...Hello Marie are you there? This is me ***** I heard that one of the kids have been attacked, are they alright?_

_"Oh nice to hear you again,***** and yes she's alright. She's currently in the hospital resting, why do you ask?"_

_Nothing is just that I thought it was **them **who attacked her but maybe I am wrong. Besides I wanted to know how my friend is faring, can I not do that?_

_"Don't worry I'm fine; I'm just listed as one of her possible culprit *sigh* So, when will you arrive here in Japan?"_

_Just a few more days; I'm still sorting some documents here in the office and I still have to book a flight. It's really tedious, you know. And oh don't forget about **that,** okay?_

_"Sure I promised"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note(s):**

Okay I kind of admit that I lost interest in writing the story—the solving of Haibara's attempted murder case is taking too long and it would probably take me forever to solve that (which isn't really the plot of the story).

I found it absurd, my story that is. There are many plot holes on the story (one example is I couldn't decide if I should make Ran remember Conan as the Conan she knew or not). It's frustrating, I know but I just couldn't leave you readers hanging. Like all of you, I hate stories that I'm reading to be discontinued, so I decided to do something.

No, I would not delete nor rewrite the story. I would simply continue to write this one though pardon me if you find me annoying for skipping the whole case because I want to. To be honest, the case was the one of the many reasons why I was stuck and let's face it I'm not and will never be a good mystery writer.

On the bright side, I'm happy to remind you that because of you readers I was able to find motivation to write again as it was for some reviews begging me to update already. It makes me happy that some people still care about my story and were excited for the Detective Boys reformation. Yeah we'll get to that point.

Now enough with my nonsense ramblings and poor grammar let me present to you _Hidden Memories_!

* * *

Once again they found themselves staring at someone's warm and amusing eyes. The majestic glow from his eyes glistens in glory as it dances with life. His blue orbs were beautiful, filled with tranquility and calmness of the sea and yet it doesn't hide the maturity and curiosity behind the man's eyes.

His posture—the way he stands and walk—was perfectly still, not a speck of ungracefulness on him. His eyes never leaving the other when speaking and his grammar, it's flawless. It made him looked more handsome, respectable, mature and experienced-an epitome school idol on top of the social ladder.

They didn't know if such man exists but here he was right now, in front of them, smiling warmly as if there was familiarity between them.

The trio stared at him in a daze, dreamingly caught by his perfection. Well a lot of their other classmates too but the focus of the perspective are from them. So with the classmates aside, it was as if they were the only ones on the classroom.

"Hello everyone my name's Conan Haibara or since we're in Japan, Haibara Conan. I came from the United States with my cousin, Haibara Sherry and from now on would be under your care. I hope we would get along!" he grinned sheepishly at the audience.

Ah yes, Conan.

What a common name.

They should have expected that.

It sounds like the name of someone they knew— yeah, from the Detective Boys.

The boy with a cowlick, red bowtie, glasses, blue coat….

The one who formed the group,

The one who lied to the three of them,

The one who Haibara killed—

Wait. _What!?_

"Idiot, you shouldn't have come here"

The three jumped from their seats and snapped their heads to where Conan was. He was in front of Haibara pouting and telling something about 'not going to leave his cute and adorable cousin alone' and Haibara brushing him away.

"Fine you win Miss Deadpan-snarker—I'll be on my seat if you need me," Conan said, leaving Haibara's desk and went to his seat on the back, next to the window.

Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko looked at each other, perplexed. _What was that all about? _

And with the former subject forgotten, the trio resumed on what they are doing and finished their project. But one thing's for sure, they couldn't wait until lunch.

**Genta POV**

As the bell rung, I went on my heel and ran towards the new student, surprising him by slamming my hands on his table. "Ohaiyo, I'm Kojima Genta, the leader of the Detective Boys, nice to meet you!" I exclaimed, grinning at the startled man.

The transfer student looked at me as if I was a patient on the mental ward and sighed. I wonder why he was sighing. Is it of my awesomeness that startled him? I inquired inside my mind. Anyway he looked at me again and smiled but not before pointing something below.

I followed the direction of the finger and found his table snapped into half. I looked at him and the table back and forth until it registered to my mind that I must have broken it because of me getting too excited.

"Oops?" I said, stepping back from him. Oh no have I warrant him to hate me?

"Genta stop bullying Conan and oh my—"Ayumi gasped as her words trailed off. She looked at the broken table and back to Conan and I. Then she sighed. "Genta did it, didn't he?"

"Yes he did," Conan nodded, recovered from his shock then waved his hand dismissively. "But don't worry about it. I'll just go ask for other table"

"Umm are you sure? They don't give table until you have a pretty good reason," Ayumi asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry—I'm sure they'll cut me some slack since I'm just new here," Conan assured the both of us.

"Okay fine, but Genta would have to accompany you," Ayumi shot a look at me, mentally scolding about snapping desks into half, bad impressions and trying to be the cool kid. I groaned. I hate it when Ayumi's in mother-mode; she's acting just like my mom.

"Ugh, let's just go," I said pulling Conan's arm and pulled him out of his chair and went outside to find him another freaking table. So much for first impressions.

**Ayumi POV**

Seriously Genta needs his strength tame or someday he would snap something more than just a table. I sighed. But anyway there are more important matters to think other than this. I looked at both Mitsuhiko and Haibara, who were watching the entire exchange earlier, and nodded. It looks like it was just the three of us eating then.

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked the both of them in which they replied that they wanted eat at the rooftop. I nodded and together we went to the rooftop to eat.

As we were eating I can't help but to be curious about Conan, Haibara's cousin. Sure I remembered Haibara saying something about her cousin going to transfer but that's a week ago and there were many things that happened during the week like Haibara and Mitsuhiko almost getting killed by the culprit.

Then I frowned. Right after we caught the culprit, Franz, he confessed the reason why he did it to her. It turns out that there has been an unrequited love triangle involving Haibara, his daughter and Annie's son.

His daughter, who likes Annie's son who likes Haibara, hates Haibara and confessed to Annie's son but she was rejected, so she went moping and locked herself on the room for more than days without eating anything.

It made her parents worried and begged her to come out. But she didn't. She even threatened them that if they destroy the door, she would kill herself. Therefore her father decided to find a way to convince her out and offered her that he would do anything she wanted if she comes out.

(Un) fortunately the daughter did come out and asked him if it is true and he said yes. He even told her that he would even give her his fortune or buy the moon just to make her happy. This made the daughter cry for joy and considered the offer. Then finally she agreed.

You want to know what she said.

"I want Sherry's head on a platter filled with cherries" (the pun is horrible, isn't it?)

Of course he couldn't back down on what he promised and went to do as told. Sure he knew he was going to commit a crime but as his daughter said, kill Haibara alright. Good thing we were able to stop him and now he's behind bars away from Haibara and from us.

"Yoshida-san, are you alright?" Haibara asked, breaking my reverie. She stopped eating and looked at me, same with Mitsuhiko.

I smiled. "Don't worry I'm fine—just reminiscing about what happened last week"

The two looked at me with a frown but nodded anyway. Then I went back to my train of thoughts again. Now where was I again?

**Mitsuhiko POV**

She's pacing out again, I thought as I swallowed the last of my food. I looked at Haibara and she just shook her head telling me to just let her, which I did.

But anyway like as she said, the case last week was tiring. I can still vividly remember the time I was knocked out by Franz and the way he hid me in the sewers so that I couldn't foil his plans. I was beyond scared at that moment, thinking that I die rotten in there with the rat and that I would never see them again.

Good thing, there was this Good Samaritan who helped me get out and helped me gather my bearing again. I got to admit he was pretty cool when he guided me out. He looked like a superhero helping someone in distress.

That reminds me, I didn't get what his face looked like other than the blue tranquil orbs because everything seems like a blur back then. But that's okay I guessed superhero aren't supposed to reveal their identities.

I stood up from my seat and began walking towards the door. "Ah I'm just going to buy some refreshments, who wants some?" I asked and saw two raised hands and nodded. I went inside and walked downstairs. Then I saw someone leaning on the wall a few feet away from me. The shadow was obscured so I went nearer to find out and saw...Conan?

"Haibara-san what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I didn't expect that it would only take a short time to get your table replaced. "I thought you're with Genta?"

"I was but he told me to find you two and tell you two he won't be joining you later" I raised an eyebrow at what he just said and he shrugged. "He got detention for destroying my desk"

"Oh..." I said nonchalantly knowing that it might happen to him. "Anyway Haibara-san, would you like to come with me—I'm going to buy some refreshments for the girls and for me?"

"Sure why not?" he said and joined me on my quest on going to the cafeteria. "And call me Conan; I don't want to be confused with my cousin"

"Okay...Conan-kun"

"Much better!" he said, smiling. Together we walked and talk about things like our interests, sports, about Genta and his first impression of him. "He kind of scared me when he slammed his hands down" he laughed, remembering what happened earlier.

"I know," I said. "But don't worry about him. He's a nice person—he wouldn't think badly about you"

"I hope so" he reluctantly said, then rubbed his chin. He stopped walking and turned to me, smiling. "So how's the injury? Does it still hurt?"

I froze. Wait a minute how did he know about it? I looked at him and to his orbs. It was familiar; it reminds me of the ones I saw on the sewers...! "Y-You..."

If possible his smile got a bit wider and his friendly aura shifted into something mischievous. With my eyes wide he said, "Long time no see"

* * *

**A/N: **To be honest I had fun writing this one. It feels like I'm doing chapter one again. But I got to admit Conan's a little OOC on this one, I wonder why


End file.
